The Life of the Pureblood Prince
by chigusa senrou
Summary: Kaname Kuran existed all those millenia back, what all he saw.Why was he born in this world and what was his past.My version of Kaname's past and when he was awakened by Rido and married to Yuuki.


The Life of The Pureblood Prince

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight and the characters here belong to Hino Matsuri.

This is a fanfic. Enjoy

Pairing: Kaname and Yuuki

Rating T for lang and little romance mention of mpreg yaoi mention.

Genre:romance, happiness, supernatural, nature .

* * *

><p>Kaname was sitting on his armchair. He was always looking after Yuki and his parents were so very dear to him. He was crushed from the inside when Rido had killed them. He wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard himself. Just because he couldnt have mother's love he decided to kill them. If all this was not enough, he tried to drink my dear sister's blood. Yes she is my wife as well. Even though Yuki now knows that i am not her real brother she never, not even once blamed me for the death of her real brother. She is a kind woman and i love her deeply. She is everything to me. If not for her, if she would not have been with me i would have killed myself long time back. It was a torture hell for me to let her go away from me to Cross even though we lived together she didnt remmber me. But she still loved me. After all we are for each other.<p>

When my parents were about to be killed i can still remember my mother she was she was so afraid. Yes she was, even if we are pureblood vampires we still have feelings. We are not monsters we too are living beings. My mother loved father, me and Yuki. She and father were broken when Rido killed their son Kaname how ironic the boy had the same name as me. Father took me in his arms. I had changed my form. I never wanted to bite this kind man. I became a kid. I never wanted to wake up. I was happy to forever sleep. When i was born all those thousands of years ago no let me correct all those millenia back , i was all alone. I travelled far and wide. I didnt even know who my parents were or sometimes i like to think god made me since only he could do it. After many years i killed animals and drank their blood. It was completely on instinct. I only used to hunt large beasts. The more large and fierce they were the more happier it made me to hunt them. I couldn't see them hunting those small, weak, beasts. What people now know as Dinosaurs the most ferocious beasts to walk on earth i hunted them. They come very late i encountered those beings first i used to eat those fishes in water. I used to built up a fire and roast them. The cooked meat was better. It was like and is probably true i was the only living being in this world except for the animals. I used to sit in the shelters of trees. I, did i really feel any thing at all. No i did. It used to tear me apart to kill those animals. Even if they were terrible, they also hunted for survival. They could speak to me i just didnt know what to do. Sometimes i didnt kill them. Yes i uesd to be thirsty a lot. The water from rivers, lakes was sweet and fresh but it never sated the thirst i felt. I used to sit by the sea and kept on seeing the waves crashing against each other. Sleep didnt matter i was fine in day or night, it was just, i just felt burning feeling around sun. Other wise i was fine.

Years, thousands of years passed by. When i hunted down those lizards. I was always hurt when the big dinosaurs who we all call now as Tyrannosaur used to hunt those frail small animals, i could sense those feelings. It hurt me even more to think that i also hunt them, but this was what was the circle of life. I tried eating grass, i tried eating fruits. The fruits were okay. But what i needed was blood. I sometimes thought whoever brought me to this place did only wanted me to feel these things fear, sadness, loneliness. I was also very astounded and surprised that what i wore was what i was born in white button up long trench coat and white cotton pants at least thats what they are called now. They used to kept on growing big and fitted me as i grew. I was kinda surprised that they never got the stain of blood on them as i hunted as i thought it was magic.

The dinosaurs were really terrible beings sometimes i enjoyed seeing them fighting amongst themselves. It was a nice sight to sit on tree top and watch them. One day it suddenly happened a big sound came out. The earth was shaking so hard it was like it will burst. Say it as survival mode i ran across the shaking earth and i knew myself this was something i never witnessed i was like the wind i was so strong and full of speed seemed like i was flying. I climbed a mountain. After two days it stopped. But i was all alone again. My companions dinosaurs had vanished. We were together for thousands of years. I made some friends as well, not all were bad. Now i can say that about them it was a long neck dinosaur now referred to as Brachiosaurus. I was shocked. My only friends have left me, this dino was real nice i used to ride on its back when i was tired and used to sleep with him. It was very gentle it only ate grass and twigs. That was the second time i felt wetness in my eyes. I understand it now i was crying i was so sad. The first time was when i killed a fish like creature. Its feelings were very apparent to me. I didnt want to kill it but if not i would die i didnt even know that all i wanted was this crappy fire in throat to go away it was so annoying. There was always a thirst which went away after i had blood that red liquid. I always wanted to know the reason i was born into such a place there was always something it seems i was looking for.

After a long time i was near starvation the fruit juice could only keep me at bay .Then one day i saw something it was furry and large very very large and it came out with a little thing in its mouth. It was a Cave Lion a large beast good enough for me to hunt, but it had something little in its mouth. The little thing was its baby. Ice age had come. Since i was on mountain and was surrounded by trees and flowers i loved the place. It gave me happiness with streams flowing around and the atmosphere was very soothing. I didnt realise when everything was covered in a blanket of ice.

I ran away from the creature. There was something which hurt me, i didnt want to separate them. Later on after sometime i saw a mammoth. I was so shocked it was a gigantic creature. But without second thought i hunted it. The strentgh the Vampires thought they have now or they think of having is a joke. What i had was incomparable. I wished it and my talons grew out, of them came such a blinding blue light which slashed the animal in half. I drank and drank the blood it was so good. It appeased my hunger i never used to eat the flesh i buried the remains in a hole near a tree. The fishes were the only ones i used to roast and eat, otherwise fruits and water were okay.

For years i didnt hunt frequently. The thing which made me the happiest was little deer like creatures which came and used to sleep with me. I was happy. But i didnt make the same mistake again i was afraid , yes afraid to lose another friend. But it destroyed me when these animals disappeared. It was a long volcanic eruption. None of them were left.

I asked and asked myself why, why everyone who i care for is taken from me. I am Kaname Kuran yes a voice kept on saying this in my head. All i knew about myself was i was Kuran Kaname. I wandered the lands and this time i saw something which made me happy. Years after the Deers and Lions of Caves were gone. I heard a voice it was a voice of a beautiful Peacock. The creature was truly remarakable. Other creatures joined it and now i know what all they were it was a Peacock,Goldfich,Kingfisher,Nightingale and some more birds. I loved the way they flew. It was the first time i heard voices singing. I then moved towards them and then it happened all the birds were around me. One was on my head, two on my shoulders and rest around me. I went to a tree and made a resolve i will try my best to let these creatures live in peace so they and i can live with each other. We were what is now known as content.

One day i saw Hawk. It was well it ran away from me. It was scared of me. The other birds and little deer were surprised. I followed the animal. I was so fast and jumped like i was flying. I could make the others fly but had to use lot of effort to fly myself. I preferred running and i immediately stopped, i sensed people not animals but some people like me.

I went towards them and saw features like mine. Well i was far above them. Since i used to see myself in water. I had eyes like red rubies,i had long dark brown hair i was tall and had white skin like pearls and clouds in sky. I was what Yuki and my parents tell me beautiful. At that time i didnt even know what was what. They were all hooded and wore some animal skins.

I asked one of them a blonde person why you scared the hawk. They were 16 or someting like that and it was all very odd 8 looked well like male but other looked like what well i never saw them women. We talked and i found out they were like me they used to drink blood and they were all mated. I wasnt very much interested in that since for me my animal friends were the greatest. I became friends with two people they were little like me brown hair. I was close to them. I then learned another species existed among us they lived far off and feared us, Humans.

One of the blondes Wulfram, had drunk the blood of a human and wanted more. I wasnt interested. Both my friends had offered me blood from them i drank from the male one Hotaru, i very much wanted female Sakuya to be with her mate Hotaru from whom i was drinking. It just felt so right. We three were the first ancestors of Kurans. Since i had drunk my friends blood. I told them my name. They decided to make me the leader. I never liked such stuff it annoyed me for some reason. I could see the silver haired woman Shizu and man Keichi also liked my friends .

I was the strongest among all of them. We didnt need to prove it. I gave off an aura that others knew to fear. But i was not happy. The blondie Wulfram and some others always hunted humans. They called themselves the Purebloods because as now we know we were all very good looking, strong, powerful and had some telekenetic powers as they are now called. We willed something and it happened. But none of them had any of my powers. None of them could fly, none of them could sense animals, humans feelngs, none of them could summon lightning, well i also didnt know how i could it never really was a help. But i remembred it helped twice when for a year rains didnt come my friends were in pain me as well we all need water. I summoned lightning which in turn summoned clouds and rains came .i truly was happy.I was extremely happy to help my friends.

But one child was born between the silver haired couple she was a woman and she fell in love with a human, she never drank his blood. She married him and lived with him. But their child was neither human nor pureblood. It was a Noble he had lesser powers from the rest. The humans who were scared called us Dark beings, Creatures of Night and some then came up with the name Vampires. There used to be a bat that drank animal blood. I really appreciated their intelligence naming us after an animal species vampire bats who occasionally drank from humans if humans went far off in dark caves.

It all happened in a period of time. I was content with my life. But i was stupid, naive to think it could last forever. My both friends had two children one boy and one girl. These two later married. After a while one of my friends was injured. A human had impaled him and his wife with a poison. I was crying again i didnt want to lose them. But they vanished in dust. I protected their children. Both were very kind people. I wont be able to stand if something were to happen to them i've had enough i had lost my animal friends long time back.

I learned i didnt age i knew this fact from a long time. The child of my friends Syaoran was learned in magic. He never wanted me to leave him and his wife Sakura. I had also taken care of them as children we used to play and run around after each other with Hotaru and Sakuya behind us. I wanted peace now i didnt want to lose anymore precious people to me. Syaoran put me in a deep slumber for eternity. Since only Hunters could harm us, yes a human had drank the blood of pureblood and had the ability to harm the vampires us, his kin now became the first Hunters. 

I never wanted to awake. I didnt want to feel anything anymore i was tired. I was at least grateful i never fell in love. When i was awakened by Rido Kuran i was not angry i was i totally dangerous, i harmed him tried to kill him. I was saddened to see my father like that. I loved Haruka my father and Juri my mother they loved me so much that it was scary if they ever left me. They resembled my long dead friends Hotaru and Sakuya. Then they gave me someone i always wanted to protect Yuki .Yuki was so nice so innocent. I promised myself i will never let anyone harm her. I wanted her to live in a peaceful world. I fell in love at first sight with her. Yes i knew it was love because i had never felt like this before. She loved me back and that gave me the most happiness. I used to play with her talk to her read books to her. She was my everything,yuki was the one i had long been searching for all those millenia back. But this Rido couldnt stand this he killed my parents. Yes they are my parents they are the only people i know. My parents were very gentle people they wanted humans and hunters to live in peace with vampires. I smiled at that. Peace it was what i had wanted. I learned everything about this world from my sweet mother. It broke me when she locked Yuki's memories of everyone. But she was a vampire she didnt change that. She just locked her thirst with magic. I lived with Cross as well. But as total strangers. I changed my name and masked my aura. All thought the Kuran family has died no one except for Rido and Cross knew about us children. Yes Rido had disappeared. 

We lived happily with Cross. Even he was a hunter he was a good man. Then a silver haired boy came and lived with us as well. He was Zero Kiryu. His whole family had been killed by Shizuka Hiou. He was a hunter. He cried a lot and me and Yuki treated him as our brother. I was very unhappy did vampires and humans had to fight it was best if vampires didnt mingle with humans that was the safest way to keep humans safe. But then after years i was 19 and yuki 17 when Rido came back. He was with some hag Sara. They plan on becoming rulers of world. Seems like uncle had another love now. The world domination. Why cant these people understand nothing ever comes out of this. Its because of them that we vampires were cursed. I unmasked my aura and bit my sister. We both reclaimed what was ours. Zero was shocked he was older than both of us 23. He cried when he learned we were vampires. He promised to protect us. I told him the truth it wasnt due to anger but the boy neede to know. 

Rido was Shizuka's fiance and he had put Shizuka's lover name in hunter killing list even though he wasnt a level e. Zero hunted Rido and killed him. Zero was truly a hunter and he and Cross proved to me if the hunters saw vampires as family brothers and sisters we could maybe live in peace. Sara was killed by a pureblood Ouri. He had enough with her nonsense about world claim. Ouri then went back after thanking Zero. He was friends with hunters

.

Me and Yuki went back to Kuran mansion. She remembred everything she cried a lot. After three years we both got married. We only invited Zero, Cross, Shiki my uncle's son and Seiren my and Yuki's loyal body guard. I saw many movies with people kissing, dancing and doing what not. I never felt like doing this to anyone. It sounded gross to be so close to anyone. In those three years me and Yuki lived happily and she used to kiss me a lot in days our parents were alive. I used to like that very much. I only wanted Yuki to do this to me. I kissed her back. The first time in my life i felt what i had seen in my long dead friends and my parents. I loved Yuki. I wanted her to be mine only. It was a mark of how much i loved her that i wanted to touch her. After marriage we both didnt know anything. 

Zero and Shiki were not at all helpful. They kept on giving me sly glances. Shiki was a gay so he already had a lover Takuma a noble. Zero was married to Maria Kurenai who loved him a lot. They had two kids as well. Cross was well he was gay too Yagari was his boyfriend. Shiki had two kids as well since vampires both male and female could bear children. Both me and Yuki knew very well what love making was. We werent stupid. We saw movies and Zero and Shiki took extra care to tell me every little detail which had me red like a cherry after their long talk. Seiren and Maria filled everything to Yuki. The outcome was we were so scared we just kissed each other and went to sleep. 

It happened one day Yuki was very thirsty, she knew all of my memories almost not the far back ones but from the time i was woth my two friends. She really liked my animal friends and in our garden we had Peacocks, Nightingales, Canaries and many birds. She loved me as much as i loved her. She was drinking from me when it happened. She kissed me and i kissed her back we took in each others scent and well by the time we were finished all our clothes were on ground. We made love and damn it was painful for both of us. It was only later we realised it was so so very nice and we felt so very happy and full. Later i was just scolding Zero and Shiki for lying to me that it was all pleasure. Both said same thing look newbie we are experienced okay. I was scared for Takuma and Maria. Both Shiki and Zero were horny beasts. Maria and Seiren just consoled Yuki. Seiren wasnt even interested but she knew the theory and was disgusted that Zero and Shiki lied. 

But after that Yuki and me made love many times. It was a year later she gave birth to twins. Both were my and her living replicas. They were so beautiful. I love my wife Yuki she is my everything. Without her i am nothing. I am glad i fell in love with Yuki. Me and Yuki both love each other very much. She had told me once only i Kaname mean everything to her. Without me she is nothing. She never misses a chance to kiss me anytime. Her blood is delicious its like elixir. She loves biting me as well. We named our children after our parents Haruka and Juri. Shiki's kids were named Nuriko and Tasuki and Zero's kids were named Hanabusa and Kaitou.

Yuki,"Kaname what are you doing hey Kaname."

Kaname was still thinking. Yuki jumped on Kaname's laps and kissed him. Kaname came back to present he kissed her back and both were so aroused they ran back to their room for another love making session. Kaname picked her up in bridal style he himself had lost count how many times he did it. Both were happy and glad. 

Kaname was God's own child that's why he had so many powers. He was meant to be happy and loved by only Yuki his true soulmate, their parents always watched over them. The gods blessed these two pureblood vampires Kaname Kuran and Yuki Kuran to always forever be with each other and be happy and at peace.

**Author's note**

I love Kaname and Yuki and i was angry at recent vk ch so i decided to write a oneshot. kaname and yuuki are for each other. i killed sara she is a witch.

there is no council no hunters association. nobody bothers with this crap. all live intermingled among humans. hunters only come up if some freak like rido or hags like sara come up and shizuka killed herself and went to her lover. the names of kaname's friends were hotaru and sakuya. in end yes all lived with each other peacefully what kaname wanted and his parents wanted became true. even if some people like sara or rido come up there will always be someone to take care of them.


End file.
